


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: ASTRO OTP Prompts [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Artist Kim Myungjun | MJ, Baby Yoon Sanha, Broken Bones, Caretaking, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT6, Protective Hyungs, Slice of Life, Whump, Work In Progress, Yoon Sanha-centric, caring hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sanha has a broken leg and his hyungs have to carry him up and down the stairs to his bedroom every night/morning.
Relationships: Yoon Sanha & Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Series: ASTRO OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032645
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**8:43 AM**

The day that Sanha had first gotten hurt had started like any other day for them.

It was the weekend,which meant that it was all a day off and they could do whatever the hell they wanted to do without their being any consequences.

Or so they thought.


End file.
